


Three Challenges

by Neverever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Challenges, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: King Steve is offered a marriage alliance with the mysterious Prince Tony which will help his small country greatly. Except that there is a twist. There always is.





	Three Challenges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katie_Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Kat/gifts).



> Katie_Kat asked for a medieval AU. I hope you like this story!
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, arms_plutonic.

“Are you sure about this?” Steve asked. He dubiously eyed the collection of silk and wool embroidered robes laid out for his fitting. People in his little kingdom could be fed for a year or two on the cost of the clothes.

“You can’t show up in Steward Obadiah’s court looking like you’ve just survived a six month siege. I cannot stress to you enough, your majesty, that you need to make a good impression on King Howard’s court to secure this marriage,” Fury repeated.

“We did just survive a six month siege.” Steve turned to Sam, Bucky and Natasha for support. “My armor would be fine.”

Bucky lifted his eyes skyward while Natasha glanced briefly at Fury. She said, “Your majesty, Steward Obadiah offered Prince Tony’s hand in marriage sealing a permanent alliance between our kingdoms. If this fails --”

“The security of our country depends on this marriage,” Fury concluded.

“Right.” 

Steve knew what was expected of him as king of Brookland, a tiny country between the mountains to the west and a large river to the east. He’d been raised as the Crown Prince calculating which likely match would be good politically for his country. Anthony of Malibu was so far out of the range of possible matches that Steve never considered the match.

Steward Obadiah’s offer came out of the blue. “Please consider our offer of an advantageous alliance between our two countries. Our Prince Tony is now of marriageable age, lively, full of good spirits and highly educated, an excellent match for a general of your great ability.”

Steve had to read the letter over three times and quiz the Malibu messengers extensively before he believed the letter was an authentic offer. Fury and all his advisors urged Steve to accept. Brookland had suffered from a number of recent attacks on its borders, which disrupted trade and the harvests. The six-month siege of the castle that protected a major trade route nearly brought his country to its knees. Money and political stability would go a long way to restoring his subjects’s lives.

Essentially everything rode on the success of this match. Steve had carefully managed his small resources to produce appropriate wedding jewelry and gifts, court clothes, an armor upgrade and other small sundries to add a layer of polish and sophistication to a rustic and battle-tried king. 

“You’ll be fine,” Sam said encouragingly as servants outfitted Steve in his new robes. “You’re an equal catch to Prince Tony. King Steven, Dragon-slayer, renowned for his prowess in battle and strategy.”

“Not a Dragon-slayer. That’s all an exaggeration.” Steve had talked a dragon into leaving Brookland for a better lair in the mountains that Steve had found for him. The relocation had worked beautifully for all concerned.

“King Steven, Manager of Magical Creatures doesn’t have the same ring to it though,” Bucky said cheerfully. “Need to make a good impression.”

“The scowling is not helping either,” Natasha pointed out. 

His friends told him that it would be easy. All he had to do was to attend the two week long celebration at Malibu, the capital of Cali, the neighboring country. He would meet Prince Tony, and, assuming that they found each acceptable, they would marry and Tony return to Brookland with Steve. Jousting, horse racing, and other athletic contests were promised. 

Steve could do this. Even though his heart had already been lost to another during the recent siege. 

~~~~~

The goblins had come down from the mountains intent on destroying everything in their path. Steve had tried to negotiate with them. Maybe they were fleeing a war or an earthquake and needed a safe place before returning home. That was not what it turned out to be and Steve hastened to secure his borders before the goblins burned through the countryside.

He made his stand at a small city that had grown up along one of the main trade routes. At least Steve commanded a well-trained and dedicated army with seasoned advisors and owned a talented gifted mind for strategy and tactics. But by the third month of the siege, he had been stretched thin and getting desperate to permanently stave off the goblin army. 

Steward Obadiah sent him some troops, nearly all green and very young. Sam took a dim view of Obadiah’s supposed generosity. “He sent just enough to look like he was honoring the treaty but not too much, hoping that we’d take all the losses.” He sat across from Steve seated at a desk in his borrowed quarters.

Steve looked up from his rosters, supply lists and maps. “You could be right. But I doubt that even Obadiah would risk a goblin invasion in hopes that he could conquer our weakened country.”

“I don’t trust him.”

“I’m not saying that I do. Bring in the commanders of the troops.”

The leader of the troops was as green as his troops. Steve worried for him and how the young man was going to do. “I can train your soldiers along with mine,” Steve said. He was making the offer to give Cameron cover in case Obadiah had given him different orders.

“Excellent idea,” the man next to Cameron said. 

“We haven’t been introduced.”

“Edward of Malibu. Military engineer,” Edward answered. Edward was dressed in richer clothes, more like a merchant’s attire, unlike how the other military officers were clad, and had the most surprisingly complicated facial hair.

“Military engineer?” Steve was familiar with the concept, having met these engineers in his earlier travels on the jousting circuit. But he could never afford to retain one in his court.

“I figure that you could use one, with the siege and all that.” Edward pulled out a bag bulging with papers. “I have some ideas already.”

Within days, Edward had proven to be indispensable. He made needed improvements to the castle and city defenses, started people on building better trebuchets, and had drafted masons to buttress weak spots in the walls. He quickly became a well-liked member of Steve’s military aides and advisors, always coming to the daily meetings with ideas and plans he’d worked on far into the night before.

Steve was smitten with the smart man, whose lively laugh and bright smile had snared his heart. But Edward demurred to answer Steve’s inquiries into his family and circumstances in Malibu. Instead, he switched the tables on Steve, asking Steve to tell him about his adventures as a traveling knight errant and professional jouster. Steve had not had a more admiring audience since he’d become king a couple of years before. Though he had no idea about Edward’s past, Steve could tell through Edward’s actions that he was an educated, honorable and honest man who would elevate Steve’s court. 

Day by day, they made small advances against the goblin army. Steve tried every tactic and trick he’d ever learned to great success. They finally turned the tide against the invaders, driving them back to the mountains. 

Steve and his friends celebrated long into the night. Tired, he retreated to his chambers for a well-deserved rest. But someone knocked on the door. “Edward?” Steve asked when he opened the door. 

“For a king, you are stunningly informal,” Edward pointed out as he entered the room. 

He shrugged. “We live simply in Brookland.”

“Still, a king should have servants.”

Steve had sent his servants away two months ago. They were not trained to fight and he didn’t want anyone to risk their life because they did his laundry and cleaned his rooms. He could manage without them, nothing fancy needed for fighting goblins. 

“Are you offering?” he asked with a grin.

“Ha.” Edward sat down like he often did at the small table in the corner. “I thought you would have stayed up celebrating with Sam and Bucky.”

Steve set out cups and put down his last bottle of wine. “They’ll be up all night but I have business in the morning.”

Edward held out his cup for wine. They both turned to look out the narrow window at the loud bang and burst of laughter. “Or not.”

“Or not,” Steve agreed. “What brings you here?”

“A gift.” Edward handed him a package wrapped in fabric and tied with a ribbon.

Steve hadn’t gotten a gift like this since he was king. Presenting gifts to a king was a public performance, ritual and obligation. Steve didn’t want his friends to indebt themselves and discouraged them from gift-giving. This was different. A personal token between two fast friends. 

It was pure pleasure to ponder what the gift was — not a sword or knife, for once — and the shiny fabric was not the homespun linen sold in the city and common even in Steve’s court. Steve tugged on the ends of the red ribbon, undoing the bow, and the fabric slipped away to reveal a pristine leather-bound book. “It’s beautiful,” Steve said as he gently opened the tome.

“A book on fortifications,” Edward said with pride. “I wrote it last year. You could use the advice.”

Steve smiled. “I could. I’d do better with the author in person. You are most welcome to come with us when we return to Red Hook.”

Edward’s eyes were immediately downcast and his shoulders sank. “I would if I could. Obadiah expects me to report in person our success here. I — I have to leave soon.”

“Ah. But the road is always open to my court — once you’ve concluded your business, you could come back.”

“Perhaps. Let me tell you more about the book.” Edward moved his seat to sit closer to Steve so to point out maps and drawings. Steve found Edward’s thigh pressing against his and the brush of Edward’s fingers as they looked at the book more inspirational than the latest in military fortifications.

After an hour of pleasant conversation and emptying the bottle, Steve yawned. “I need to turn in.”

“I should go.”

Steve reached for his hand. “Stay.”

“Then I will stay.”

Steve laid down in his narrow bed, his arms around Edward. As he drifted off to sleep, listening to Edward’s steady breathing, Steve knew he’d ask Edward to marry him before Edward had to leave for Malibu. Edward could dispatch a fellow officer with his reports to Obadiah and return with a triumphant Steve. 

But Steve overslept, and Edward was long gone when he finally woke, having slipped out quietly some time in the night. 

Steve had been heart-broken when no one could find Edward. He could not learn anything from Obadiah’s troops. Edward had joined them before they crossed the border into Brooklyn. He had official papers from Obadiah’s advisors and a personal recommendation from Sir James of Rhodes, the captain of the king’s guard, but that was all that they knew. All other inquiries and Natasha’s personal search failed to uncover any sign of the engineer.

A few months later, Obadiah’s offer of Prince Tony came. Steve would always dream of meeting Edward again. But he had to set aside any hope he had of a future with the clever engineer, if he could ever find the man again. The security of his country mattered more. 

~~~~~

“Doesn’t anyone else find it strange that no one has seen this mysterious Prince Tony in years?” Sam pointed out as they unpacked their trunks in their assigned chambers.

“No one?” Bucky asked. 

“No one,” Natasha affirmed. “I’ve asked around.”

Malibu had been a shock to their system with its strong thick walls, stone-built homes and workshops decorated with colorful mosaics, and paved streets. A far cry from Steve’s city of Red Hook with tidy but small wooden homes with thatched roofs and streets of dirt. They’d been given spacious rooms on the second floor of a guest house attached to the palace at the heart of the city. 

Steve had seen many many places in his travels so he knew a wealthy city when he saw it. Making a marriage alliance with such people was far beyond any possible aspirations he had. Obadiah’s retainers who had been assigned to Steve’s care and assistance made it clear that they thought Steve that slept with his hunting dogs in the Red Hook court stables and sniffed derisively at his clothes and jewelry.

This was such a bad idea, Steve thought, as he walked over to the window. There was a beautiful garden below, blooming with late summer flowers, daisies and tickweed. Edward was out there somewhere in that teeming city. Was he thinking of Steve? Steve couldn’t think of Edward when he was getting married to another man. 

“Any word on where Howard went?” Steve asked.

Natasha said, “He and Queen Maria went on a trip to survey their western borders. Obadiah claims that Howard has been staying there to secure his interests. But few people believe that’s the case.”

“And the reasons for Obadiah remaining steward while Tony has reached his majority?”

She gave him a wintery smile. “Same reason as people not questioning why their king and queen have been missing for years.”

Steve nodded. “Fear and oppression. That’s how he runs the kingdom.”

“They don’t seem to be doing too badly,” Bucky said.

“What about the rest of the kingdom? Cali is not much larger than we are and while they have better trade, the money to sustain all this had to come from somewhere.” Steve didn’t like it. He suspected something rotten at the core of the city. 

“Jousting is tomorrow,” Sam said.

That Steve understood far better than politics. “Good. Something to look forward to.”

~~~~~

Long ago, when King Erskine learned that he would not be able to produce an heir, he set a magical challenge to find a worthy person to inherit the kingdom. Many people came to his court to try their luck and went away empty-handed. Still, the crowds tried year after year. Finally Erskine sent out a call to the citizens of Brookland to try their luck if they hadn’t before. Tiny, scrawny Steve, son of the court laundress, stepped forward. He easily lifted the enchanted hammer above his bony shoulders.

From that moment on, Steve trained to be the best king he could be. He learned the martial arts required of knights, the knowledge required of advisors, and the governance required of rulers. He grew tall and strong and kind and dedicated to duty. Before Erskine passed, Steve traveled on adventures and quests to learn about other countries and the world. He became famous for winning jousts and tournaments and for defending the weak, powerless, and oppressed.

When he entered the lists for Steward Obadiah’s tournament, Steve was pleasantly surprised to meet old friends and knights he’d known from his jousting days. As he sat and caught up with Falsworth, Jones, and Dugan, Prince Tony’s page came with a handkerchief from the Prince for Steve to wear as his favor during the joust. And Tony’s apologies for not being to attend the joust due to indisposition.

Steve turned the fine linen handkerchief over in his hands, wondering how he would could wear it so that Tony would see from the stands. But he caught the worried looks exchanged by his friends. “What is going on?”

Falsworth looked at Jones who looked at Dugan. Dugan squared his shoulders. “Steve -- your majesty -- it’s a trap.”

“A trap?”

“Obadiah offers an arranged marriage with Prince Tony to nobles. He insists that they come to Malibu for the marriage and celebration,” Falsworth explained.

“That’s not unusual,” Steve replied.

Jones shook his head. “Before the marriage takes place, the noble is asked to complete three tasks. If they fail, they forfeit a ransom. If they decline the tasks, they forfeit a ransom or else Obadiah slanders them.”

“Oh.” Steve huffed. His country did not have the money or he the honor to lose. Brookland, at best, was small and scrappy.

Dugan leaned toward Steve like he didn’t want to be overheard. “What’s worse -- no one knows if Prince Tony is even alive. No one has seen the prince since Howard ‘went traveling’.”

“Hmmm. What about these challenges?”

“Everyone is sworn to secrecy about the actual challenges. No one is allowed to watch,” Falsworth said.

“But no one sticks around to talk about the challenges once they’ve failed,” Dugan pointed out. “There is just an announcement that the marriage has been called off.”

“No one says anything?”

“The citizens love their jousting,” Jones said with a shrug. “The purses are excellent, so competitors come from all over.”

“That’s why we’re here,” Dugan added. “Admittedly, we were happier about our chances before you showed up.”

Steve, with his well-honed skills, triumphed over his friends and the rest of the field. He accepted the purse and gift of armor from Obadiah. They had not talked at length since Steve arrived in the city, but already Steve had taken Obadiah’s measure. 

“Good omens for our future, as King Steven has conquered the tiltyard,” Obadiah said to the wildly cheering crowd.

Natasha fetched Steve from his corner of the armory. His squires Peter and Cassie were carefully taking off his armor. Steve had received a share of bruises, fortunately none visible. Natasha ushered him towards the guesthouse, saying “You have to get ready for dinner.” 

She had already mapped out the palace and the complicated hallways as she led him down a hallway they had not used before. “A shortcut.”

Steve turned the corner and saw someone who looked like Edward with a red-headed woman and another man in livery. Although, Edward was dressed in rich, red silk robes with gold accents, unlike the clothes he’d worn in the siege. His thick brown hair was windblown and robes creased, as he had clearly attended the joust. Steve took a couple of steps towards him. Both he and Edward froze, unable to move or to speak. Edward shook his head, as if saying ‘no,’ then he turned and disappeared around the corner with his companions.

“Edward?” Natasha asked with sympathy.

Even now, when everything had changed from those days of siege, Steve still dreamed of Edward and what their life could have been. To know that Edward had watched him joust made his heart beat faster. 

Steve could only nod in response. Knowing that Edward was well and safe and with friends should be enough. Even if Steve entertained briefly that he could escape the challenges and save the honor of his crown and country by offering instead to marry Edward. 

Instead he squared his shoulders and pushed down his feelings. “We should go. It wouldn’t do if I am late.”

~~~~~

Outside the hall, Steve nearly bumped into a tall man wearing the livery of Obadiah’s court, the man who had been with Edward. Natasha introduced him. “This is Sir James of Rhodes, Captain of the Guard.”

“Edward’s friend?” Steve asked as he shook the man’s hand.

James blinked a couple of time before regaining his composure. “Edward?”

“Edward of Malibu, the military engineer. He came to our aid.” Then James of Rhodes sighed and made a knowing look. “Do you know where he is? I would like to thank him --”

James creased his forehead and slightly frowned. “I don’t think that’s wise.”

“Oh?”

They were interrupted by Obadiah and his entourage. “Good evening, Sir James. I’m glad you are already spending time with King Steven.”

Steve was then whisked away by Obadiah’s servants to join him. James was seated at a spot far way from Steve, putting an end to their interesting exchange. None of Steve’s entourage was seated with him at the high table. It set him slightly on edge, like he was in enemy territory.

At dinner, Obadiah toasted Steve and his jousting triumph again, to Steve’s continued embarrassment. “Congratulations to King Steven of Brookland, whose prowess at all martial arts are well renowned through all kingdoms under the sun!”

“When can I meet the Prince, my intended?” Steve asked him when Obadiah sat down. They had been seated together in throne-like chairs at a table on a dais in one of the many halls of Obadiah’s court.

“After we have concluded our business.”

So it begins, Steve thought. He was grateful that his old friends had warned him. He swirled the wine in his chalice and looked for his friends. Bucky, Nat and Sam were not far from the dais, seated in places of honor at least. Fury was not far away from them. Maybe Edward was out there too, enjoying the celebrations. 

“I understood that we had finished negotiations, down to the dowry and titles. All that remains is the wedding. I had agreed to remain in Cali for a honeymoon at the royal hunting lodge.”

Obadiah waved a hand. “Well, there are some things still to do.”

“Such as the challenges?”

Obadiah choked on his wine. He regained his composure and looked warily at Steve. “Yes, the challenges. A minor detail -- Howard left instructions that the person who married his son needed to prove themselves worthy.”

“These challenges were not negotiated or mentioned during the initial offer. I will not be held to a last-minute requirement.”

“We have not signed the treaties and marriage documents, your majesty. I will not until you complete the challenges.”

“Then we have no further business. Thank you for your hospitality. We shall leave soon, so that we are not a burden on you --”

“All you have is your honor, King Steven,” Obadiah said. “If you refuse the challenges, I can ruin you. Then where will you be? Especially with another goblin invasion. This is as good as it gets for a man in your position and status.”

“You are asking too much.”

“Yet not enough. You are getting a bargain. If you decline the challenges, I will accept a reasonable monetary consideration for all the trouble. Or else I will send out word that you are a dishonorable man whose word is worth nothing and does not stand by his promises or treaties. You do not have the standing to withstand such a reputation, being a small country with little to offer.” 

Obadiah sipped his wine. He gave Steve a wintry smile. “Although I am not sure that you could pay the price given the state of your entourage. My Tony deserves a worthy king, not a man with a tin crown in a palace of mud.”

~~~~~

“You can’t get out of it?” Sam asked when his friends gathered in Steve’s chambers after the feast.

Steve shook his head. “Obadiah will ruin Brookland if I refuse.”

“We don’t need anyone else. We’ll get by,” Bucky said.

“It’s not that simple,” Steve replied. “What we will do if there’s another goblin invasion? Or a trade dispute? If we have no alliances …”

Natasha agreed. “We need friends. Obadiah has the influence to isolate us.”

“What’s going on?” Sam frowned and crossed his arms, unhappy with the situation that they found themselves in.

“He’s done this twelve other times. He targets wealthy nobles eager for a royal marriage. They all either forfeit the dowry or lose the challenges and pay a bribe to Obadiah to cover up that they failed. The official stories are that everyone involved changed their mind.”

“Did this Tony even exist?” Sam asked. Natasha nudged Sam. He ignored her. “Well?”

“As far as I can tell, there is a Prince Tony.”

“What are you going to do, Steve?” Nat asked.

“I’m going to beat the challenges. If I refuse or lose, Obadiah could ask for Brookland.”

“He couldn’t --”

Steve sighed. “I will figure it out.”

~~~~~

Three challenges. 

Steve couldn’t sleep as he thought about the challenges. He had run across riddles and puzzles during his adventuring days of rescuing people from dragons and ogres. A challenge of strength was a given. He finally got out of bed and wandered down to the palace library.

A little studying wouldn’t hurt. Then he could get some sleep.

In the morning, he wore his training clothes -- a sturdy linen tunic over wool trousers and his good boots. Nothing fancy for a hard day of work, and he doubted that style points would count towards the challenges. He belted on his favorite sword and tucked a knife into the cuff of his boots.

Obadiah greeted him and his entourage. Bucky and Sam stepped forward with Steve, ready to join him in the ordeal. The steward gave them a tight smile, clearly judging Steve as a failure already and counting up the money he’d win. Lesser men had paid heavily for underestimating Steve.

“Only the king is needed,” Obadiah said as guards barred Bucky and Sam from joining Steve.

“Are you sure about this, your majesty?” Sam asked. 

“Yes,” Steve affirmed, his hand resting on his pommel. He expected anything at this point from Obadiah.

Obadiah walked towards a heavily carved wooden door. “The first challenge is through here. The servants will explain the challenge, and if you decline or fail, they will bring you back.”

Steve loosened his sword in the scabbard. “No sword,” Obadiah said. Then he pointed to Steve’s boots. “Or knife. You will not need either for the challenges.”

It was going to be a long day, wasn’t it? He unbuckled his sword and pulled his knife from his boot. He handed both weapons to Sam.

Then he stepped forward and opened the door. The servant just inside handed Steve a vellum scroll. He had to give Obadiah points for the drama. “First challenge, against our countries’ common enemy.”

Well, it was early in the day and Steve was ready for anything, even fighting an ogre. Though he would have preferred having his sword. 

Other servants rolled in a large cart covered with a heavy woven cloth. One man tore the cloth down from the cart, revealing a cage containing an ogre. They prodded the ogre with sticks until, enraged, he burst out wildly shaking his arms and baring his teeth.

Steve stood his ground and sighed. He couldn’t fight this ogre. Not after witnessing that ill-treatment. He dodged the ogre’s attacks until it wheezed and slowed its movements. Steve examined the hall to look for a way to let the ogre escape honorably. Once it was on its own, it would have to fight its way out of the city.

The hall they were in originally had open archways covered over with shoddy masonry work. Steve moved closer, drawing the ogre to him. The tired ogre lunged after him, and Steve timed his dodge perfectly so that the ogre slammed into the patchy masonry. 

The wall shattered, and the ogre, dazed, looked back at Steve and then at the broken wall. Beyond the opening, Steve could see an open yard with wood fencing. “Go!” he commanded the ogre. The ogre bounded through the hole as the servants in the hall yelled for help.

Steve brushed off his tunic and turned to one of the servants. “Where next?” The man pointed to another door on the far wall. Of course.

Leaving the chaos behind in the hall, Steve pushed through the next door. This room had once been a walled-in garden. The garden and the central fountain had been dug up and a patchwork canvas served as a roof. The servant handed Steve the next scroll, while looking openly curious about what happened in the other room. 

Steve didn’t need to read it to know the next challenge. The fountain had been removed to make space for a large puzzle set in the ground. Granite pavers formed the base and boundaries of the puzzle on three sides, and large wooden blocks sat on the pavers. Steve guessed he had to shift the blocks around, in order to push the largest square block painted red through the open end of the puzzle. 

The scroll confirmed his thoughts.

He studied the puzzle and recognized it from one of the books he read the night before. He shifted the blocks back and forth over the pavers until he freed the red block from the puzzle. The servant who had been watching looked at him in surprise. “That was fast,” he said to Steve. 

“Next puzzle?”

“Through the door.”

Steve had a sneaking suspicion that the third challenge was the worst. For one thing, the third thing is always either the best or the worst, based on the circumstances and context. For the other, the first challenge was a challenge of strength, a fight against the ogre. Any number of skilled fighters would have easily passed that challenge. The second challenge had been the puzzle, easily found in a book in the court library. The impatient and incurious would have been winnowed out with that challenge.

The third challenge had to be the impossible challenge, the one that no one could pass.

He took a deep breath and entered the room leading to the third challenge. The door opened onto a gallery overlooking a large hall filled with men who were attired in the same rich clothes, all of similar height, build, hair color and age. After a few minutes of observation, Steve was able to discern minor differences within the sea of young, dark-haired men.

They reminded him of his lost Edward, strangely.

The servant tasked with waiting for Steve should he arrive handed him the now-familiar vellum scroll. He unwound the scroll. “Challenge Three. We congratulate you on your progress, but you have not crossed the finish line yet. You see before you a hall of men all the same. Find your prince among them and you win the prize.”

He turned to the servant. “That’s all? Find Prince Tony?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Unlimited guesses?”

“No. Just one. Pick your Prince and I will tell you if you are right.”

“And they can’t answer any of my questions?”

“No.”

Of course not. He had to count on Obadiah and the servant’s honesty since Obadiah was likely supremely confident that no one would be able to identify the mysterious Tony. “I can ask them questions and they can move even if they don’t talk?”

The servant thought for a second. “No one has asked that before. But I don’t see how it is against the rules.”

Steve walked down the stairs to the hall floor to stand at the edge of the crowd. The men waited in various states of boredom or curiosity, and many keenly watched Steve as he walked around the hall. After a few minutes of thought and study, Steve had a plan. He would narrow the crowd of a hundred down to the handful of candidates most likely to be Prince Tony.

Obadiah would not be able to call together a crowd of such similar men from the citizens of Malibu; he would have had to draw on all the residents of Cali. He asked the men to line up in rows and they moved into position. Next he asked them to roll up their sleeves and hold out their hands.

Steve had a hard time putting his memories of Edward out of his mind as he inspected the men. He even did a double-take at seeing a man who was the splitting image of Edward and vibrated with impatience each time Steve passed by him.

After making his choices, he tapped the shoulder of each man and indicated that they were to stand to one side at the other of the hall. He quickly sorted out farmers and laborers from the calluses on their hands and tan on their forearms, halving the crowd into two groups. 

Next, he studied how the men stood in their fine clothes and asked ten more to stand with the others across the hall. These men were not used to finery, considering their poor posture and uncomfortable stances. He removed more men from the remaining pool because of their teeth or tans on their faces or their general demeanor, since it was clear a number were not born nobles. 

He asked the servant to bring water and chairs for the men dismissed from the pool. Then he went back to study the remaining crowd of twenty-five men. They were perhaps merchants or sons of merchants or students at the university of Malibu or courtiers. Hard to determine who could be a prince among them.

And it was distracting because the men in this pool resembled Edward even more. He picked out one man who had specks of hair dye on his neck. And then another who was too young to be the prince. The choices were getting harder. 

He had heard that Prince Tony was not a warrior. He surveyed the remaining men and sent to the side twelve who had some training or were likely members of the king’s army or palace guard. The crowd had been winnowed down to eleven men. 

“Have you made your choice yet, your majesty?” the servant asked.

“No.”

His eyes were again drawn to the impatient man who rolled his eyes, grimaced and fidgeted whenever the servant could not see him. The man could be Tony signaling to Steve, or it might easily be a trap, an actor hired by Obadiah to distract him. And the servant would not tell Steve if he chose wrong until he made his choice.

The final eleven were the most similar out of the original hundred. He rubbed his chin as he pondered his next move. Tiny differences between them all.

“Dinner will be served soon, your majesty,” the servant prompted.

“They can eat without me.”

Steve sent away more men on instinct rather than thought. They did not have the appearance or attitude of a prince, was the best explanation he had. All he knew, was they did not have the indefinable aura he had experienced in meeting and knowing many nobles and royalty. 

He now had three men in front of him, including the impatient man who most reminded him of Edward. The man was clenching his fingers into his fist, trying hard to not say something. Clearly, Obadiah had threatened all of them.

Taking a deep breath, Steve studied the man closely, noticing the shining brown eyes and a small scar on his right hand. He knew that faint scar from its feel under his fingers when he held Edward as they feel asleep that last night. From the many times they ate together or talked over maps and fortifications and Steve admired Edward’s strong, clever hands.

The servant had gone to a side door where he talked in hushed tones to another. Steve’s sharp ears could hear a word or two from the mystery guest and he determined that it had to be Sir James of Rhodes checking on his progress.

Sir James. He thought back on James’ reaction when he asked about Edward. He’d vouched for the engineer so he could join the troops sent to help Steve. He’d been with Edward when Steve saw him. 

Sir James was not checking on Steve. They barely knew each other -- James had to be checking on someone else.

Prince Tony. He was checking on Prince Tony.

Tony was Edward. Edward was Tony.

Steve bowed towards his Edward. “Your highness, Prince Tony.”

The servant and Sir James yelled something at him but all Steve cared about was Tony jumping into his arms. 

“I knew you could do it! I told Rhodey you’d know me,” Tony said to Steve. 

Steve lifted Tony to place a perfect and chaste kiss on his lips. But Tony had different plans. He deepened the kiss, pouring all his happiness and joy into enthusiastically kissing Steve.

By now, Obadiah, James, Steve’s friends, and the rest of the court had arrived to see Tony and Steve joyfully kissing and spinning around.

“You have passed the third challenge,” Obadiah said evenly. Although his face showed his vast disappointment at Steve’s success. 

Steve held Tony’s hand. “I insist that we have the wedding in the morning.”

“We have yet to settle the marriage articles and --”

“We have the night to work out the details. You were expecting us to marry -- that’s why I came -- so the arrangements were made.”

Obadiah gave Steve a dirty look. “Indeed, they were.”

“Then why are we waiting? Get the treaties signed, the feast cooking and the wedding set for dawn,” Tony said. 

Steve took Tony’s hand and pressed a kiss to his palm as Tony beamed at him. “The Prince and I will have a private dinner so we can become acquainted.”

“Really?” Bucky muttered to Natasha. “They need the time?”

~~~~~

The wedding was held at the break of dawn as Steve had insisted, in case Obadiah found yet another reason to deny the marriage. Dressed in the best clothes he’d ever owned, even richer than his coronation robes, Steve of Brookland married Tony of Malibu, who wore the robes he had worn during the third challenge. The prince never had wedding clothes made as the wedding was never supposed to happen.

The wedding feast was a hastily thrown together affair, which mattered little to the newly married couple. Tony sat next to Steve, not having let Steve out of his sight once since they’d married. “Now you know why I had to leave.”

Steve glowered at Obadiah, who was suitably quiet at his place at a side table. “If you had told me, I would have helped.”

Tony squeezed his hand. “I know your reputation -- you’re famous for helping damsels in distress. If I didn’t return, Obadiah would have harmed my friends, Pepper and Rhodey. It was a risk, but I had to help you.”

Lady Pepper and Sir James were sitting at the loudly celebrating table with Bucky, Sam and Natasha. They were all getting along like a house on fire. 

“I love you for that,” Steve told him.

“Ha, I thought you only loved me for my ballistas.”

“That too.” Steve broke bread into pieces, handing some to Tony. Tony had lost weight since the last time he’d seen him.

“After all this, I want to show my workshops and the library -- I hear you’ve been there -- and the city.” Tony hadn’t stopped smiling while talking nonstop about everything and everyone.

Steve sipped his water. “We’ll have to deal with Obadiah. I doubt he is going to let you go,” he whispered to Tony.

“I know,” Tony said quietly. “He wasn’t bad at first, when my parents left. After a few months, he locked me up and wouldn’t let anyone see me. I tried to warn you -- I even snuck into the stands during the jousting but I couldn’t catch your attention.”

“We will send our friends out to find what happened to King Howard and Queen Maria. Later, after the celebrations. I will delay our return to Brookland.” The delay would be long enough to permanently ensure that Obadiah was no threat to Tony.

Tony reached out and placed his hand over Steve’s. “We could unite our kingdoms -- we’d be stronger that way. My wedding gift to you.”

It was a gift beyond all imagining. Brookland would thrive with the infusion of money, and Cali’s borders would be strengthened with Steve’s battle-hardened soldiers. Steve could not have asked for greater security for his people. “Tony, thank you,” he stammered.

Tony kissed him, once, twice, three times. “You’ll have to get used to that too. If anyone was going to beat the challenges, I’m thrilled that it was you.”

“If Prince Tony had to be anyone, I am glad it was you,” Steve replied awkwardly. “I’d planned on asking you to marry me before you left Brookland.”

“And now here we are.” Tony put his head on his shoulder. Their friends shouted boisterously from their table as they played a game of cards. “We could let them set the palace on fire.”

“Would solve the Obadiah problem.”

“Would stop us from consummating the marriage,” Tony pointed out. 

“Can’t have that,” Steve replied as he motioned to Sam to reign in their rowdy friends. “Not at all.”


End file.
